Hooked Hearts
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Bo Peep and Woody spend almost every afternoon together. Is there more to this friendship than meets the eye? Do you even have to ask? Companion piece to "Wrangled Hearts."
1. Chapter 1

1:

* * *

There was a definite chill in the air. Outside, white powder dusted the front yard, revealing the dead grass underneath its loose crystals.

"This has got to be the dumbest show," Woody said. He said it often. Bo smiled to herself. It wasn't exactly as though they watched this soap for the brilliant writing.

Why _did_ they watch this soap? It had started out of boredom a little less than a month ago. Andy was back in school, Molly was at Grandma's. The sudden death of their father had quashed Mom's maternity leave plans and she had returned to work, leaving every morning to show houses around the Tri-County area to prospective buyers. Ironically it would be their own home that was for sale soon, but for the moment the toys had the days all to themselves.

A little TV could pass the time, but it would all depend on what was on. Early morning game shows, educational shows for toddlers, disgusting talk shows, reruns of sitcoms that had been cancelled years ago, and then there were the soap operas.

The truth was Bo had been flipping through the channels and had only paused on the soap because her eye had caught a character with a beautiful blonde French braid. It was elaborately done and decorated with tiny silk roses. Watching the actress, who had nary a hair out of place, Bo wondered how she would look with that style. _If only I had been given real hair, instead of porcelain..._

"Hey." She was suddenly aware of Woody sitting on the arm of the couch, the newspaper crossword folded under his arm. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much," she answered. "Just watching a little television."

He slid down to the cushion. "Just make sure you're back before the family gets home."

Most toys would have found it annoying and unnecessary of Woody to remind them of such a thing, but Bo wasn't most toys. In fact, she found Woody's need to look out for everyone rather endearing. She found _him_ rather endearing...

"So," he said, interrupting her thoughts. He was staring at the screen. "What's going on?"

Bo looked at the show she hadn't even intended on watching. "I think it's a wedding." Her French Braid girl seemed to be a bridesmaid in sky blue.

He smiled wryly. "Wedding, huh? Uh oh."

"Uh oh?"

He settled into the couch, tipping his hat backward as he did. "Someone's going to mess it up."

"How do you know?"

"It's a soap opera isn't it? Just you wait. They'll wait until the priest asks if there's any objections, then someone will object, and it'll go all to pieces."

Sure enough, onscreen the priest, or rabbi in this case, sounded the time worn words: _"If anyone present has any reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace..."_ Just then a serious looking man in a suit burst through the door. He was waving papers.

"Told ya," Woody said.

"Nice timing," said Bo. "What do you think it is?"

"He's obviously a lawyer. Somebody's still married."

Sure enough, the Bride-to-Be suddenly cried out, _"Mercedes? You married Mercedes?"_

"Didn't know it was legal, I bet."

 _"It was Vegas! I didn't know it was legal!"_

The Bride delivered a hard slap across the Groom's face.

"And right in the kisser," said Woody. "Wedding's over. Thanks for coming. Pick up your gifts in the hall."

Bo giggled at his snarky comments. "How do you know so much about soap operas?"

"Ah well," Woody shrugged. "Andy's great grandmother used to watch them while cleaning. Well, that was after we got the TV. Before that, she used to listen them on the radio."

"There were soaps on the radio?"

"Oh yeah. That's where they started. Actually, they call them 'soap' operas because in the early days they would be sponsored by soap companies."

 _He's so smart,_ Bo thought. _And funny and kind...Woody, why can't you see how much I adore you?_

"I'm probably boring you," Woody said suddenly. He looked a little disheartened, so she touched his arm lightly.

"Not at all." She gestured to the television. "New scene. What do you think is happening now?"

Woody studied the TV for a moment. "They're divorced. Probably'll get back together and split up five or six times before one of them leaves the show..."

* * *

Once a day, Woody would join Bo in living room to watch the soap, which was called _"My Beloved Family"_. That was, if he wasn't busy with whatever Top Toy duties he had on his roster. But more often than not, he went out of his way to make time for her. It made Bo feel warm inside, almost giddy, though she was too self-possessed to show it. His sarcastic commentary on the ridiculous plotlines amused her and soon she was providing her own. One hour a day, it was just them and the television.

And now it was February. "Oh no, not these two again! Boo!" Woody sniped at the TV. "All the red hot passion of two wet sticks."

"I disagree," said Bo. "Wet sticks at least have a chance of igniting a spark, provided they're dried out again."

"She was _not_ worth leaving your wife for, Max!" Woody said to the well built man onscreen, as though the character could hear him. "At least she was a CIA agent!"

"Speaking of which, didn't she put a hit out on them after he dumped her? Whatever happened to that storyline?"

"I think they dropped it," Woody answered. "Actually I think they dropped _her._ She hasn't been on in weeks. It's too bad. She was the only character on this show with any brains."

As the Cowboy leaned forward, folded hands resting between his legs, Bo studied his cute face. It was twisted in aggravation, and with every simpering declaration of undying love from the onscreen couple, he just seemed to get more and more annoyed.

"Are you okay? You know they're fictional, right?" Bo tried to give him a sympathetic smile. "Max didn't _really_ leave his CIA agent wife for a...well, I'm not really sure what Alison does..."

"It's not just that," Woody answered. He motioned toward the screen. "Look at those two. I mean, do they have _anything_ in common?"

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "It'd be one thing if they'd been friends first and then they fell in love. It wouldn't exactly be right, because he would've still been married, but at least it'd been _kind of_ understandable. But that's not what happened. What happened is these two idiots got schnockered on champagne and started going at it like jackrabbits. Now they keep telling everyone within a five mile radius they're in love but that's not love!"

Bo raised her eyebrows. She knew Woody could be passionate but it had always been about Andy and his duties as a toy. She had never heard him talk like this before.

She scooted closer to him. "You really feel strongly about this, don't you?"

He looked surprised and then uncomfortable. There he was. The shy Woody was back. "Well, I, uh...just think..." he cleared his throat and avoided her eyes. "I just think that serious relationships should be based in friendship."

She couldn't help it. She leaned into him and rested her head on his arm. "You know what? I do too." She knew he was blushing. Probably a full blown fire engine red. He tended to blush at the drop of a pin. Heart on his checkered sleeve, that was Woody.

"We won't get to do this forever," Woody suddenly said.

Bo looked up but didn't remove her head. He was soft and she liked the way he felt. "What do you mean?"

"In a month, maybe two, Mom will start showing the house to buyers. We'll have to stay in the bedroom."

She snuggled closer. "Oh no. Will we ever find out who's the real father of Alison's baby?"

"More importantly, will I ever care?"

Bo laughed softly. If this was only temporary, she was going to make the most of it. She closed her eyes. No wonder Andy liked cuddling with Woody...

 _Oh Woody. Why don't you just come out and say you like me?_


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

 _This was it, Bo realized. The book she held in her hands held every secret. Every question she had ever dared would be answered. Finally she and Woody would be together and..._

 _Where was that music coming from?_

 _She turned the book to the back. Nothing. She flipped through the pages. Nothing._

"Doo doo doo doo doo doo..."

 _She had to make it stop! How could she read the secret of how to break through Woody's walls if that song was blasting?_

"Doo doo doo DOO doo doo doo..."

 _Stop! Stop! I've been searching for this my whole life! You're ruining it! You're..._

* * *

Someone was shaking her shoulder. "Bo, wake up!" Groggily, Bo opened her baby blue eyes. Woody's face, full of concern, was in front of hers.

The music. It was still playing.

It was the _"Jeopardy Think Song."_ It had invaded her dream. Well, _ruined_ her dream was more like it.

"We fell asleep!" Woody was saying. "Look how late it is! ' _Jeopardy'_ is almost over! Andy will be off the school bus soon!"

As he grabbed the remote and tried to switch to the previous channel in a panic, Bo stood on the sofa cushions. Her feet were still prickling from being pushed under her legs and as she rose, she began to sway.

Seeing her clumsily rock and forth, Woody dropped the remote and jumped up. "Whoa, watch out!" he cried. She took a stumble and fell into his arms.

 _Déjà vu,_ she thought, looking up at him. _Happy, happy déjà vu..._

Unlike that first day, though, the first day when they had met and she had tripped getting out of her box, Woody didn't jump to set her right. True he was just as red, but now he just held her. They were face to face.

"Uh, I, uh..." he swallowed audibly. "Are you okay, Bo?"

 _Better than ever._ "I'm fine."

"Well, um..." Neither of them made a move.

 _This is the perfect moment,_ she thought. _What are you waiting for? Kiss me. I know you want to. Oh curse your adorable shyness. Maybe I should just...Would that scare you off?_

She had no time for decisions. The family minivan was pulling in the driveway. Through the window, they could see Andy jump out of the passenger side.

"She picked him up," Woody's voice was tinged with horror. "She picked him up! We have to go! _Now!"_

He jumped to the floor and waited for her to climb after him. As her shoes touched the ground, he grasped her hand and began to run to the open living room archway.

"We just have to make it to the stairs," he said in the hall. "Once we're there, we'll be..."

He froze. The key was in the door. It was turning.

Bo turned her head. The hall closet had been left open, the door popped out of the frame. She tugged out on his vest. "Woody!"

He followed her gaze. "The closet! Quick!"

Racing towards the doorway, the two dolls slipped inside just as the front door opened and the humans entered.

"Don't worry," Woody whispered reassuringly to Bo. His breath was warm and despite the situation, she felt a tingle on her cheek. "They'll find us when they put away their coats and take us back to the..."

"Andy, don't bother putting away your coat," Mom's voice called from the outside. "I'm getting the potato casserole and then we're going right back out."

Woody frowned, then he gave her a shrug. Well, Bo knew, at least they could escape when the family left.

"I don't wanna go to Grandma's," Andy could be heard whining.

"Andrew Stanton Davis, we already talked about this and the discussion is over."

Bo looked at Woody, whose brow was furrowed, perplexed. Andy wasn't a whiny kid who argued.

"But _'The Adventure Begins'_ is on tonight! I wanna see it! All my friends are gonna watch it! They'll be talking about it tomorrow and I'll be the only one who..."

There were footsteps outside the closet. "I don't care if they announce the OJ verdict tonight. We are going to Grandma's." The footsteps stopped. "Huh, I thought I closed this this morning." The door shut.

They were trapped.

Without thinking, Bo slipped her hand through Woody's. He squeezed it.

Andy's voice broke through the door. "I can't find Woody!"

The declaration made Woody wince as though he'd been stung by a yellow jacket.

"Where did you leave him last?"

"On my bed!"

"Well did you look underneath? Maybe he fell."

"He's not under the bed, he's not under the covers, he's not on the floor..."

With every call the child made, the Cowboy's face became more and more miserable. Bo knew that for Woody there was nothing worse in the world than not being there for Andy, and her heart ached for him.

"You'll just have to do without him tonight."

 _"BUT MOM..."_

"Andy, stop stalling! Grandma and your sister are waiting!"

There was the sound of shoes on wooden floors, then the clicking of the door being locked. Then all was quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

3:

* * *

Bo watched as Woody frantically began to jump for the knob. His legs were long but they just weren't long enough. With every leap, he made a futile grasp, his finger tips just missing the brass handle. "Almost...one more...I almost got it..."

Finally Bo put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him around to face her. She looked into his eyes. _Poor Woody. Missing out on going with Andy must be eating him up inside. If only I hadn't been there. I'm the one he comes down to watch TV with everyday._ "Woody, I'm sor..."

"I'm sorry."

Bo was taken aback. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "This is all my fault. I should have been more vigilant, but I fell asleep."

"We both fell asleep," she reminded him.

"But it was my responsibility," he said dourly. "I'm the man after all."

Bo wasn't sure whether to take this as an insult or find it cute, so she pushed it to the back of her mind. Woody was looking around the closet now. It was dark, save for the light under the door, and that would only last until sunset. A sunset that would come sooner rather than later thanks to winter.

"It's gonna get cold," he said. Suddenly he was at the back of the closet. It sounded like he was climbing on something.

"Woody?" she called to him. "What are you doing?"

"No, too scratchy," she heard him mutter. "No, not thick enough. Ick, _way_ too smelly! Hmm...Perfect!" There was a tugging noise. "Ugh, it's stuck! _Come on!"_ There was a _whump_ as though something fell.

"Woody!" Bo's heart seized. _I pray he's not hurt!_

Something moved towards her. A bizarre misshapen lump. It seemed to be trailing a tail out from its side. For a moment Bo just stared at it. Woody poked his head out from behind.

"Here take this," he began to unfurl pieces of the lump and only then did Bo realize it was a coat. "The temperature will drop soon and I don't want you to freeze." Without waiting for a response he began to wrap the coat around her like a blanket.

Bo's heart, only moments ago stricken with panic at the thought of her Cowboy being injured, was feeling something entirely different. She was beginning to feel warm, all right, and she was sure it wasn't the coat-blanket.

"Woody..."

"Why don't you get some rest?" Gently, he lay her down on the floor, pulling the coat over her shoulders.

Bo liked Woody. She had always liked Woody from the moment that they'd met. And thanks to the Cowboy's complete inability to hide his true feelings, ever, she had known from the moment that they'd met that the feeling was mutual. But something between them had changed. It had started with a spontaneous dance at the end of December, when they had momentarily forgotten their inhibitions.

Then come January, with the unexpected tragedy of losing Andy's father, she had watched Woody stoically repress his own pain so he could be there for Andy's other toys. It had hurt her almost as much as the death itself to see him pushing away his own anguish, trying to be strong. It was only after the funerals were over that she was able to persuade him to release his grief and to collapse in her arms, crying for the boy he had once known.

She more than liked him. Bo had grown to love him.

Moving to the door, Woody sat down, his back toward her. Bo lifted her head. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll just keep watch until Andy and the family get home."

"That'll be several hours. You should get some rest too."

"Nah," he waved her off. "I'm fine."

Bo's crook lay off to the side of the coat and she poked an arm out to pick it up. She lashed it out at his neck, hooking him. He yelped in surprise.

As she dragged him to her side, he blinked. "What..."

"You. Lay down," she said firmly.

"Yes Ma'am," he quickly obeyed, settling on top of the coat. As he reclined his cotton body, Bo snuggled closer. She felt him hesitate...then an arm went around her shoulders.

 _I wonder if that book in my dream would have really told me all the secrets of Woody's heart. I guess I'll never know now._

She loved Woody...

No, she was _in_ love with Woody.

 _You love me too, Cowboy,_ she thought closing her eyes. _You just don't know it yet..._


End file.
